


Redemption of Honor

by DeathMarinePrimarch



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathMarinePrimarch/pseuds/DeathMarinePrimarch





	Redemption of Honor

Ranuk entered the council chamber. It was massive. Several stories high, the pillars had the names of every battle won by the chapter, its heroes engraved upon them. Those who built this mighty structure are long dead, their work outlived them all. Ranuk looked down, and saw his chapter symbol in floor. His eyes ventured to the railings, most of them had prayers and litanies carved into them. The rest had the Imperial Aquila, save for the Primarchs, who had the chapter symbol, and 3 hooded winged figures crossing swords with 3 words engraved on them, Redemption, Fury, Death. The chamber was barely lit. The licks of flame that came from the torches illuminated the few commanders faces that leaned forward to glare at the captain. He knew what the torches represented. They symbolized beacons of hope, in a sea of darkness. That was the entire chapters purpose, “to be the burning light that smites the enemies of mankind.” Ranuk was tall, even by his chapter standards. Reaching a massive 10 feet in height, even without his armour. He has served the chapter for 1,300 years, of those 1,300 years 800 of them have been served as captain. He had been stripped down to his black robes. Such is the price to pay for his failures. To be when he was, was either a great honor, or a great dishonor. He could feel his psykic powers course through him, a small spark of lightning flew from his finger tip.

Ranuk was angry. Angry at himself, at his failures, and how he lost so many of his brothers lives. For 800 years he thought of himself as being worthy of the honor given to him. The scars on his face were reminders of the tyranids and orks he defeated on both occasions. The massive scar on his chest from the daemon prince that impaled him, had the audacity to think him defeated. His physical markings were proof he was not invincible.  Ranuk fought through the pain, and ended its evil existence, not banish but kill. A trait that every Death Marine shared. The ability to kill daemons. Also an ability that needed to be kept secret, especially the inquisition.

Ranuk knew of the obvious tension between the inquisition and the chapter. A selected few inquisitors respected the Death Marines, even fewer cooperated with them. Any inquisitor that tried to impede the progress of a company was met with as much resistance as possible. Every chapter had its secrets, but his wanted no one to know them, save for a selected few.

The Death Marines do not have any successor chapters, for they did not break into smaller groups. In fact they increased in number. They are now 100,000 strong at least, how the Primarch managed to get away with this is far beyond his access in the forbidden archives. Only in the deepest vault, lay the most valuable secrets and tome, which could also be the most destructive of knowledge to any outsider. Trying to force your way through to get to the heart of the archives is suicide. The amount of defenses and traps to get there are innumerable. Getting there is second to impossible.

The reason for so many commanders is to dissuade any investigation of the chapters numbers. Ranuk is the first captain of the 54th company. Although captain is still a high honor and rank to obtain, but not the highest. The highest rank to achieve is that of Purification Master, who controls half of the chapters forces. Next is the crusade master who commands 25 companies, there is only 4. Before that is force master who is tasked with commanding 20 companies, only 5 exist. Then there is legion master, who commands 10 companies, there are 10. Then there is chapter master, who controls 1 company of 1,000 battle brothers, 100 live in the chapter. Last but not least is captain. There are 10 captains within every company, each control 100 space marines. There are 1,000 captains within the chapter, all of them fill the chamber. it is rare that an entire company is deployed but the company moved as one, one of the ten captains would take up the mission, and if assistance was needed, they would call for reinforcements. The other commanders will deploy in combat, but it is extremely rare that they will deploy all of the brothers under their command. If they were needed, then the threat level would be massive, or the total annihilation of the enemy must be absolute. Although very rare, occasionally high ranking will deploy everyone in their command. The rarest of sites is to witness the entire Death Marines Chapter fight together as one. Ranuk has only experienced this once. It was by his Primarchs side, when he was in the honor guard. Even to a space marine, it was awe inspiring to see over 100,000 of his battle brothers deploy and bring their wrath to the enemy. But like in all things, repercussions were massive. The inquisition had been contacted and arrived in the middle of the chapters massive invasion. It nearly cost the inquisitor his life, but it also nearly condemned his chapter. A calm, but not so deep, voice abruptly ended his thoughts.

"Captain Vladimir Ranuk, first captain of the 54th company, do you know why you are here before the council, and not among them? It was his Primarch. Ranuk could feel his Primarch starting into the very depths of his soul.

"Yes my lord." Ranuk bowed his head in shame.

"Ranuk you honor, and everything you have done for the Imperium is at stake. What were your orders?"

"Lord Primarch, my orders were to find an area to defend and lock it down. The rest of the company was 3 weeks away." The captain felt another powerful psykic presence inside of him. He guessed it was Ideous, master of the librarians, Chief Chapter Librarian. The Primarch Spoke again.

"Who issued these orders brother captain?" A burly figure rose from his seat.

"Argus Vanvlett, 54th chapter master, issued these orders. After consulting the 3rd crusade master Johnathan Reid. In the captains defense he followed his orders as expected and held the line." Argus cast his gaze to the Primarch, light dancing across his face, showing his many battle scars. Argus was an intimidating figure, with many centuries of experience by his side. Before the Primarch could respond, a legion master rose from his seat.

"There is no defense for his failures! He allowed himself to be in this situation. He was lax! How can we allow him to continue to serve as a captain to the chapter after these failures?!" Several commanders sprang to their feet, an average height, but bulky purification master spoke first. His voice deep voice had a thick accent that echoed through the chamber.

"Who are you to speak of failure Uriel when I cannot even count them with my fingers? Our brother is being challenged by a single battle. His failures barely can take up but a single hand. Surely we can over look such a small mishap such as this? There was a roar of voices and insults being spat at one another. Honors being challenged, deeds being mocked, rivalries showing their true face. Cleric, Master of sanctity, master chaplain, stepped forward with his massive cruzious in his hand. The rod of office was more like a spear in length. He raised it above his head and smashed it on the obsidian ground. The noise cut through the voices like a blade through water. His voice was deep and full of knowledge, a hint of anger in the background of his voice.

"SILENCE! You are space marines! You should be above such petty squabbles. None of you are in question! Vladimir Ranuk, captain of the 54 company is. He alone is the focus of attention. Save your pathetic quarrels for the arena. 3rd crusade master Johnathan Reid, step forward and explain yourself." A robed figure stood up, and moved forward for all to see. He is cleanly shaven with his hair cut tight to his head. 3 service studs glimmered on his forehead in the shimmering light. His face was grim. His scars showed as the light danced upon his hooded face. His age and experience showed in his voice.

"I gave the order to hold ground because I knew Ranuk could do it. It's unfortunate that so many of our brothers were lost. But such is the price we will someday pay. Every space marine knows their duty, and they know that it only ends with death.

'As written by the Primarch in our battle doctrine, if the enemy can dwindle their numbers by throwing themselves at us, then let them break upon us like water on rock. When the enemy is weak, make them pay in blood for their foolhardy attempts to destroy us. Despite the losses Ranuk suffered, he did his duty, Alone he held, alone he defeated the enemy. The crusade master made a fist over his chest to solute Ranuk and the Primarch.

"Thank you Crusade Master Reid. Captain Ranuk, explain your strategy and reasoning. Who was your foe? Cleric's voice boomed and echoed through the chamber of shepherds. Crusade Master Reid returned to his seat, the flickering light made him look like a shadow, gliding through the dark. Ranuk bowed his head and bowed on one knee.

"Lord Cleric, Master of Sanctity, my foe was the treacherous Eldar. We recieved the message from the local Guard forces and made all due haste from the fleet that was engaged.

'After receiving sanction from the chapter master, my part of the company set off. The Eldar already harassed the Imperial Guard forces by using hit and run tactics to destroy shipments and supplies. Heavy casualties had already begun to rise. They needed urgent assistance and there was no way they could wait for the rest of the company to finish their missions in time to assist and elminate the xenos threat. Upon arrival, initial fleet scans could detect no enemy presence in orbit. After nothing was found, we made planet fall. i elected to make planet fall by thunderhawk and stormraven to a space port under imperial control. We received conformation from the guard officer stationed there that is was safe to do so.

'Since the port was already under allied control, the immediate deployment of the company was not required. I elected 40 battle brothers to deploy with me. This included my honor guard and the five members of my command squad, making a total of 10. Then i took two tactical squads and one devastator squad to embark and deploy.

'When we arrived there was no one to great us. Only the whispers of the dead. Guard bodies surrounded the port. The blood was still fresh and glistened in the sunlight. Without me even having to issue orders, the squads moved into position. After acquiring a proper field of fire-" Ranuk was abruptly interrupted by Gervous, master of the apothecaries.

"First captain Ranuk of the 54th company, we don't need you to read from your report you already submitted. What orders did you give to with the Eldar?" His tone was sarcastic and mocking. Embarrassment ebbed at the back of his mind.

"My apologies my lord. First step was to secure the port and outlying strategic assets. Step two was to get a report from the Imperial Guard. Step three is to locate and assess the forces we are dealing with. If we could handle it directly, a frontal assault was the optimal choice. But the force was massive, so we launched a series of our own hit and run raids to dwindle their numbers. Finally we held them off by setting up a proper defensive position until they were weak. Then we drove them from the planet." The silence that followed seemed to last a lifetime. It ended when Argus rose from his place and walked forward.

"Based on the information given to us, I say we vote on whether Ranuk should retain his captaincy." Argus said. Ideaus replied first.

"I agree Chapter master. Let the vote commense. As always the Primarch will have the final ruling." The voting took 2 hours to finish. It was voted that Ranuk was not allowed to keep his captaincy.

He is to be put back into the rank and file battle brother. But the Primarch had something else in mind.

"Brothers, I can see that you are set in this decision. Captain Ranuk, you have close friends amongst the council, and they can see that your achievements and glories far outweigh this ruling, but the vote has been passed. Therefore, you have left me no choice.

'Vladmir Ranuk of the 54th company, you will retain your captaincy, but not without consequences. Your right to be accompanied by honor guard has been revoked. The iron halo adorned on your armour will be removed. Do you accept this fate captain?" Ranuk took no time responding.

"Lord Primarch, I accept my fate and will prove myself worthy of the chapter." That promise will be tested soon enough.

"Then the council is dismissed."

.....................................

Anriel was sitting in the center of the room. Runestones floating around her. There is a vision, a glimpse into the future. It was somewhat cryptic at first, she saw a human planet, beset by the slaves of chaos. “Why is this world important?” It wasn't just a rabble of mindless cultists, it was a crusade of darkness. Daemons, traitor space marines, cultists, and a very powerful chaos lord. The planet was under protection of a space marine chapter. “But which one?” She saw fighting between armoured giants. “Wait, I know those colors...I know that blade.” The armour is of dark blue for the body, legs, and power pack. His pauldrons are black with gold outline. His entire armour that covers his arms is a heavenly white. His blood red helmet marks his rank that of a captain. “The blue helmets must be sargent's, the dark green must be veterans, and the white must be the standard marine.” The captain was adorned with heraldry and gold details. “Something is missing...the honor guard are not there, neither is his iron halo. Could it still be him?” Then the captain was slain, and the blood of his men drowned the land as the hordes of chaos powered forward to devastate the rest of the sector. Then it came again, this time it was different. This time it wasn't just the captain fighting, but another was there as well. Still the captain died, but his company stopped the crusade of the damned.

Lothadan entered the room.

"You wanted to see me farseer?"

"Yes, I can sense your anger before you even entered warlock. What is it?" Anriel rose from where she was sitting to turn and face him.

"We should have finished those humans when we had the chance, I do not like our withdrawal."

Anriel smiled, and walked closer to the warlock. She was beautiful. Her hair glowed marvelous shades of purple, flowed halfway down her back. Her blue eyes glistened in the light like the ocean in a distant tropic . Her sharp jaw added a seriousness to her pale face.

"There is a reason for everything Lothadan. I feel that our interaction with the Death Marines is far from over. I have foreseen something Lothadan, and I don't think you will like our part in it."

  
  
  


Chapter 2.

Validus paced back and forth on the palace balcony. He is a scrawny, fragile little man, with matted blonde hair and forest green eyes. Validus has a small limp due to his leg injuries years ago.

"Acutus you stupid bastard. You never could arrive on time." Validus stopped pacing and rested his hands on the railing, taking a second to admire the sunrise. How the rays of gold ebbed their way across the city in a great flood of beauty that he could not describe with words. The scene reminded him of his wife, Patanella. Validus smiled to himself, he remembered getting lost in her hazel eyes just as he did in the sunrise. She is a kind-hearted woman, with elegant features and a smile that pacified entire rebellions. He loved her, and that's all that matters. His thoughts of his wife were abruptly ended by Acutus as he walked on the balcony. Validus bowed.

"Lord General. A pleasure to see you. You honor me with such a swift response." Acutus waved the greeting aside with his hand.

"Spare me with your sarcastic greetings old friend. I am here because you are master of the fleet and making sure that out little area of space is only filled with our ships. I trust you have a reason for dragging me out of bed?" Acutus is a brute of a man. Broad shoulders, muscle from head to toe. He is a military man to the core, every fiber of his being is a perfect resemblance of a veteran soldier. Validus smiled at his old friend, but the smile quickly vanished.

"Acutus, as lord general of the planetary defense force of this planet I am sure that you are aware we are under the protection of the Death Marines chapter of adeptus astartes?"

"Of course I do.  It would look bad if I didn't know which chapter came to pluck children from their parents wouldn't it?" Validus was taken aback by his friends statement.

"I would watch your words more carefully Acutus, anyone else would report you to those very same men. Alas, let us move on. There have been anomalies detected in our little pocket of space. Something is stirring out there and I don't know what it is, well, I think I have an idea but I am not completely positive. Crime has been steadily increasing throughout the classes. Acutus, we are starting to lose control. Take a look a this." Acutus grabbed the dataslate and went through it, his eyes widened in horror at the information he was seeing.

"Acutus, we must contact the Death Marines. We need there help, whatever this is we cannot fight it alone, I can see it in your eyes, you know this my friend, it is not weakness to get their help." Acutus slowly shook his head.

"No Validus. We can handle this. By the time they respond and send help it will be too late. Besides, there is no need to drag them all the way to Aclion for something like this. We will lock down the cities, and start from the ground up. Our fleets will keep us safe. This is nothing to worry about, I- I mean - WE can handle this. I will give you your orders soon enough. You look tired Validus, seems you have been running on piss and vinegar for the past four days. Go home, be with your wife, take off a day or two.  I will need you to be well rested." Acutus turned and walked out the door, Validus waited to be sure the general was gone.

"I will not see this world burned because of your arrogance Acutus. The astartes must be contacted. I must go home first, tomorrow I will send the message." Satisfied that his plan would work he set out, then he stopped.

"The temple of Angels, there is always a small garrison there of Death Marines. I will go to them today instead. Yes, this is a safer plan, Acutus would not appreciate me sending out a message against his orders." And thus he began the long trek home. The entire way home he thought of ways to convince Patanella to go with him.

.......................

 

The temple doors creaked open, interrupting the chaplain leading his brothers in prayer. A poked its way through the door quizzically. Validus nearly lost his voice as about two dozen space marines turned their heads and glared at him.

"Excuse me my lords, I did not mean to interrupt your...um...prayers. But I come with urgent news." The chaplain stepped down from the pedestal and stopped at the center of the temple. Validus entered through the large archway with his hand firmly clasped in Patanella's hand. Convincing her was not easy, but he had managed it. The armoured giant walked toward them, his boots echoing across the temple while he removed his helmet and mag-locked it to his side. The helmet revealed a handsome face with a few scars and mid-length black hair with eyes as husky blue. The chaplains armor is all black, save for the gold detail and his white death mask. The couple bowed as he approached but he laughed and put up his hand.

"There is no need for formalities here. I find it easier to interact with mortals if I do not make myself seem above you." His voice was friendly, and it was saturated with centuries of knowledge and the litanies of his chapter. Validus spoke without thinking

"Kind of an ironic statement." He was taken aback by his own stupidity, but luckily the chaplain was a level-headed character and laughed.

"It seems that you are blessed with a sense of humor my little friend. I am chaplain Maximus. You have traveled all the way to the Temple of Angels to deliver a message. Interesting. What is the relationship between you both?"

"I am Validus, and this is my wife Patanella"

"I see, that would explain that you both came when only one of you is required to pass this news." Patanella responded first with a voice as soft as silk.

"Validus is a stubborn man, but the information he brings is important my lord." The chaplain nodded his head and directed his gaze back to Validus.

"You came here to speak, then speak my friend, indulge me in this news of yours." Validus reached for the dataslate and held it out the the chaplain.

"Everything is on here my lord. This is what we have found. I wanted to contact your chapter immediately but Acutus denied me, he said that the local forces could handle the threat if it arose."   Maximus’s expression turned from friendly to barely contained rage almost instantaneously as his lips curled in disgust.

“The commander of the PDF did not inform this worlds protectors of this threat.  He will soon come to regret this.”  Maximus spun on his heels and marched away.  Validus and his wife had to jog to keep pace with the enraged chaplain.

“Brother Sergeant!” He yelled across the temple.  A gruff looking astartes turned to meet the chaplain.

“Yes my lord.”  His face boasted a host of scars, he wore a grim expression that hid his barely contained fury.  He is an all around ugly man.  His voice is harsh and bitter.

“Leonidas, send word to the chapter that we have need of some assistance.  Take these mortals with you to th-”

“Brother Chaplain, do they really need to enter any deeper into the temple?”  Leonidas immediately regretted interrupting Maximus as he watched the chaplains eyes turn into golden flames of pure anger.  Maximus put his face so close to the Sargeants that Leonidas could hear the chaplains heart beat.

“Sargeant Gasto Leonidas, you DARE to question MY ORDERS? You WILL do penance for it.  I will tell you one more time, take these mortals with you to rely the message.  Report back when it is finished, confirm your orders.”

“Orders confirmed, take the mortals to the communications room and have them rely the message to the chapter for assistance.”  Leonidas barely forced the words out through gritted teeth.  Maximus then turned his head to the two people standing in silence behind him.

“Validus, Patanella, go with the sargeant, you know this data well I assume, so when they ask you for the information, you will tell them everything do you understand?”  

“Of course my lord.”  Validus went to move but a tug on his hand made him stop.  He turned to see his wife’s frightened eyes staring into his.

“Validus, what in the name of the God-Emperor have you gotten us into?  Had you just followed the generals orders and let this go…”  Her voice trailed off and Validus suddenly became stern.

“If I just sat back and did nothing, you wouldn’t be my wife.  I will not see this world burn because of one man’s arrogance.”

“True, but if you just let events play out, your leg would not be in pain everyday like it is.”  Patanella tried to counter.

“He was-is my friend.  I know I haven’t always made the wisest decisions but, this is something that has to be done.  I beg you, please trust me.”  She reluctantly shook her head in agreement.  
“I will not wait for you mortals, now lets move, my patience grows thin.”

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  


Ranuk swung his sword in a downward arc at an invisible enemy.  The training arena was empty, and he was venting his anger with every sword stroke.  The door hissed open and the Primarch entered.

“Mind if I join Vladmir?  The Primarch was in black robes that covered most of his body, the hood was draped over his head.  Ranuk bowed to him.

“Of course my lord.  I will fetch the sparring rods.”  Laughing the Primarch shook his head.

“Rise my friend.  We are simply sparring, and it seems you have a lot on your mind.  How about we use real swords, take a little risk yes?”

“As you wish my lord.”

“It’s been a while since I used this blade.”  The Primarch reached over his head and drew his sword.  The blade was ancient.  Almost as old as the Primarch, forged in the early days of the great crusade by none other than the Primarch himself.  Never once has it been broken in battle, and Ranuk didn’t think it ever would.

That blade has killed hundreds upon hundreds of thousands of enemies.  It was old enough to be given a name, The Redeemer, and it fit perfectly.  Ranuk then drew his own blade, crafted by himself 1,100 years ago.  He called it The Purifier.

“It is my honor Primarch.”

“Then let us begin, captain.”  Ranuk set himself in a battle ready stance, but the Primarch did not.  He just let his arms fall to his side with his sword on the ground.  Ranuk is tall, but not as tall as his 12 foot Primarch who towered over him.  Ranuk was being baited, he could feel it, but all he was willing to do is stare into the darkness of his of gene-fathers hood that dared only to show from his lips down, the rest was hidden.  The captain knew that to charge him is futile, and to let him charge is to insight death.  he had to find a way to win a battle that was already lost.  Ranuk saw the irony of the situation, the smile on the Primarch's face told him that he saw it too.  Was this his plan?  The Primarch raised his hand and held it there for what seemed like a decade.  Then it came.  A bolt of lightning shot from his hand.  Ranuk barely has time to roll out of the way.  Just as he was on his feet the Primarch was on him on him.  He swung with speed and power that Ranuk did not think could exist in a single entity.  Vladmir tried to match his speed, but he could not do it for long.  Ranuk was on the back foot, being pushed back with each and every blow from the Primarch.  Each parry was just in time to deflect the blow, he tried to get a few attacks of his own, but it always ended with a cut from the Primarchs sword or a demolishing blow from his fist.  After several minutes Ranuk knew that the battle was nearing its end and his inevitable defeat drawing ever closer.

“I cannot possibly hope to defeat you!  This battle is lost, I cannot win!”  Ranuk barely managed to get the words out between exchanged blows.

“Thats not good enough!”  Vladmir was hit square in the chest by a thunderous kick that sent him flying through the arena and taking the breath right out of him.  He hit the ground hard, and scrambled to get on his feet.  Pain coursed through his body.

“You are a Primarch, how could I beat you in single combat?  How can I defeat someone who can face daemonic armies and come out victorious?”  Anger began to pulsate through Ranuk’s body.  “You expect me to try and fight a god as a mere man?  I cannot even land a strike against you!”

“That’s just it.  You cannot, but what is stopping you from trying?  You are.  You are setting your own limitations.  Sometimes we have to make choices that go against everything we know.  And above it all you are a space marine, a captain no less.  Is this what captains do?  They give up now?  I was unaware of that.  Did I make a mistake when I allowed you to keep your captaincy?”  Ranuk roared with fury and launched himself at his gene-father.  Swinging a flurry of blows that almost matched the speed of his Primarchs, almost.  However almost is not enough, and the Primarch quickly regained the upper hand, and sent a devastating return volley that Ranuk did not have time to block.  His body was now bleeding from several different minor wounds over his body.  The Primarch stabbed at him, and Ranuk stabbed his sword down so the tips met and pushed down so Angel’s sword stabbed into the ground.  Then he stepped forward to slash upward through the center of the sword, but this was something that was taught to him by the Primarch.  Before he could move his blade a hand smashed into his jaw with a grip of death.  Next thing Vladmir knew he was lifted into the air and slammed into the ground, however his sword was pressed against the Primarch’s chest, ready to end his gene-fathers life.  A broad smile covered the Primarch’s lips.

“You see?  You have won.”

“You let me win, there is no way I would have won on my own skill alone.”  The Primarch laughed at this and stood up, towering over Ranuk.

“Maybe I did.  My point has been proven.  You are still young Ranuk, believe it or not.  You have much to learn.  The moment we lose hope is the moment we accept defeat.  Hope is humanities reason for survival.  You are a beacon of hope Ranuk, guide the lost, and smite the enemies of man.”  The Primarch help out his hand and Ranuk grasped it and was heaved to his feet.

“You cannot defeat me because I can predict your every move.  You are too afraid to deviate from what you know and form your own combat.  That is why this chapter does not follow the codex astartes.  It would make us predictable, and weak.  Why do you think I made our battle doctrine so loose?  Unpredictability is your friend.  Here, let me show you something.”  The Primarch pointed to where Ranuk should stand.

“Be ready for this, Ranuk.”  The Angel of Redemption raised his sword above his head in a two-handed grip.  Then he swung down toward Ranuk’s left side.  Just as Vladmir went to parry, the Angel flicked his wrists and his sword was on the other side.  Pain flared in the captains right side as the blade bit into his flesh.  Ranuk let out a gasp of shock and pain.

“Let that pain serve to remind you that no matter the odds, no matter the situation, hope, can be a powerful motivator.  People will look to you for guidance, and you will lead them Vladmir.  Someday you will have to make a decision you will not like.  Be it you ally with xenos, sacrifice an entire world to stop a crusade of enemies, or give your own life for others.  I have done all these things, and yes I have died, a story for another time perhaps, here.”  The Primarch pulled an amulet with the chapter symbol attached to it.

“Take this.”

“What is it?”

“It works like a rosarious chaplains receive.”  Ranuk took the amulet and hung it around his neck, a realization dawned on the captain.

“Isn’t this...cheating?”  A broad smile grew on the Primarchs face.

“If you are not cheating, you are not trying, get caught cheating, you are not trying hard enough.”  They both laughed and soaked up the moment.

“Ranuk?”  The Primarch asked.

“Yes my lord?”  
“Why don’t you call me by my name?”

“Does anyone call you by your name?  It does not feel right to address such an ancient being by their name.  Would you call the Emperor by his real name?”  A faint half smile parted on the Angels face.

“I see your point.  I am a rather ancient being by human standards.  I remember the day every Death Marine became a psyker.  It was because of my failures.  Greatness isn’t handed to you Ranuk, it is earned.  You are destined for greatness, that is why I chose you, your brother, and Maximus that day.  I knew that you all would have a purpose, and I still believe that.  After being around for over 10,000 years, you learn a thing or two.  That is why we treat mortals as equals.  The moment we give up on them is the moment we give up on humanity.  See the potential in them, and you will have done what few other astartes have.  You used to be like them once Ranuk, do not abandon them.”  Vladmir could sense the seriousness in his genes fathers voice.

“I will not let you down my lord.”


End file.
